


Spoils [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He indulges the physician’s boy beyond any sort of common decency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3887) by merry_gentry. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/4n0h8k8373qvqziqbrllv5961i85lbof.mp3) |  2.4 MB | 00:02:27  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
